


Forks: L'oeil des démons.

by Didy0106



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Appels téléphoniques, Bella Swan perso principal, F/M, Loups-garous, Sorcellerie, Thriller, chasse dans la forêt, surnaturel, vampire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy0106/pseuds/Didy0106
Summary: Bella vient s'installer il y a un an à Forks, une petite ville de Washington. Elle comptait passer ses dernières études de lycée auprès de son père avant de partir à l'université.Au début, tout allait bien. Puis, elle a posé son regard sur eux et sa vie a littéralement changé.Elle mangeait, elle s'endormait, rêvait et passait ses journées en pensant à eux et plus particulièrement à celui qui possédait des cheveux cuivrés. Une relation commença et avant même qu'elle n'y prenne garde, tout était finie. Il était partit, lui et sa famille.Mais c'est alors qu'après des mois, des disparitions ont commencées et les vieilles rumeurs ont refais surface. Des communications téléphoniques brouillés par des cris inhumains, des traces de sang sur le seuil des portes ou au bords des fenêtres, ces choses effrayantes qui tuent dans la forêt laissant penser à un ours un instant et le suivant un loup et qui pourchasse randonneurs et adolescents, et ce shérif complètement dépassé par des crimes horribles.Avez-vous peur en lisant ce résumé ? Car je tremble à l'idée de me retrouver dans cette petite ville si tranquille, si paisible qu'est Forks. Car tout est vrai, je puis vous en assurez.Bella Marie Swan
Relationships: Bella Swan ( ?), Ben Cheney/Angela Weber, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Sam Uley/Emily Young, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan





	Forks: L'oeil des démons.

Forks :  L’œil des démons 

Prologue

_Je Suis L'ombre, Je suis la mort;_

_Priez moi, suppliez moi_

_Car sans remords et sans pitié;_

_Je me rends ce soir pour vous tuer_

_Car je suis l'étranger._

_*_

Roulant en pleine nuit, la KIA ressemblait à un minuscule point de lumière dans l'obscurité. Elle flottait, guidée par ses phares blancs et la KIA se mit à tourner pour suivre le bord de la forêt qui entourait la rivière Calaway. Elle était seule sur des kilomètres. 

A l'intérieur, Riley Biers se concentrait pour ne pas perdre de vue la route même s'il avait emprunté un nombre incalculable de fois pour rejoindre sa petite-amie Becky chez elle et parce que cette ville est petite et qu'il y vit depuis tout petit. Le silence régnait dans l’habitacle feutré, il appréciait tout autant écouter le son du moteur que la radio.

Maudite route. Dehors, il n'y avait qu'obscurité, partout. Impossible de distinguer la moindre source de vie, pas même ces foutus légendaires ours qui parcourt la forêt. Pas une parcelle de lune ou d'étoile ne filtrait à travers la couverture de nuages. C'était effrayant. Un virage ramena l’attention de Riley à la réalité et il freina brusquement pour ne pas sortir de la route, avant d'enfoncer à nouveau l'accélérateur. 

C’est alors que quelque chose attira brusquement son attention dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Il ne vit pourtant rien une fois les yeux levés, il était cependant certain d’avoir aperçu quelque chose mais quoi ? Un mouvement derrière la voiture ? Il savait qu’aucune voiture ne le suivait car aucun phare n’était allumé mais serait-ce possible que les animaux auquel il pensait, il y a quelques minutes plus tôt étaient sur sa piste ? Non, cela ne pouvait. Riley sentait sa bouche sèche et la chair de poule ramper le long de sa colonne comme s’il pressentait que quelque chose allait arriver.

A présent, ses pupilles passaient de l’asphalte devant lui aux rétroviseurs. Rien. Seulement le noir et le silence complet. A y réfléchir de plus près, c’est trop silencieux et ceci est le signe qu’il y a bel et bien quelque chose dans le coin. Un prédateur. Qui en a après Riley mais pourquoi ? Il n’a rien fait de mal, il est un bon étudiant et il est apprécié de ses camarades, il est aimant avec ses parents et se trouve dans une relation depuis plusieurs mois avec son amie d’enfance Becky Cryer. Riley Biers est un bon garçon.

Il donna un coup de frein pour éclairer davantage l’arrière de la route. Personne. Il avait rêvé. Son cœur commença à reprendre un rythme normal. Puis il sentit de nouveau un mouvement dans le rétroviseur central. Et il comprit. Tout son corps se tendit sur son siège.

C’était à l’intérieur ! Quelqu’un se trouvait à l’intérieur et il n’avait rien entendu, ni vu avant maintenant. Quelqu’un se tenait sur la banquette ou ce qui servait de coffre, il n’était pas certain, sauf d’une chose, il avait la trouille de sa vie. Riley se mit à réfléchir. Qui pouvait se cacher ici ? Pourquoi ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour mieux respirer et après s’être assuré que la route est droite, il ouvre la boîte à gant pour y trouver le Glock 9mn de son père.

Il voulait montrer à son passager que la plaisanterie est terminée mais il ne voulait pas risquer un accident. Pour devenir le maître de la situation, il valait mieux s’arrêter. Riley regardait devant lui pour voir où stationner lorsqu’il capta un autre mouvement dans le rétroviseur.

Ses yeux remontèrent d'un coup et il la vit. Une femme. Elle avait des cheveux longs bouclés et roux en pagaille, dissimulant une partie de son visage parfait. Et dans la pénombre de l'habitacle, elle lui parut très pâle. Aussi si ce n'est plus que la famille Cullen qui avait fait ses valises il y a des mois. Elle se tenait tout au fond du véhicule.

Comment était-elle entrée ici et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans sa voiture ?

Riley lâcha l'accélérateur et regarda de nouveau le rétroviseur, elle était assise sur la banquette juste derrière lui cette fois-ci. Comment avait-elle pût se montrer aussi rapide et bouger aussi facilement dans la voiture ? Son coeur s'emballa et il ne put se contenir plus longtemps:

  * Bordel, je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni pour qui tu me prends mais la ballade est finie ma belle ! Ok ?! Je vais m'arrêter et tu vas être une gentille fille, et te barrer de ma caisse, c'est clair ?



Riley vérifia une nouvelle fois le rétroviseur pour vérifier si elle obéissait. Il vit la femme écarter une mèche rebelle et pour la première fois il eu un aperçu de ses yeux, des yeux rouges sang, la peur l'inonda jusqu'au bout des doigts à cet instant et il crut mourir de ce sentiment lorsqu'un grognement tout sauf humain sortit de la poitrine de la femme.

*

La voiture roulait, quand elle fit une embardée violente, soulevant alors un nuage de poussière avant de se remettre sur la route dans un crissement de pneus. D’abord elle ralentit, comme pour freiner, puis elle accéléra à nouveau en faisant vrombir le moteur. Elle tangua à droite, puis à gauche, et un coup de feu partit, se perdant dans la nuit.

La terre s’effaça et la KIA s’envola, puis après plusieurs secondes interminables de vide, elle s’écrase violemment contre le goudron. Dans un fracas de tôle et de verre, elle rebondit avant de partir en tonneaux, se faisant arracher roues, portières et capot à chaque choc. Des étincelles embrasèrent les vapeurs d’essence du réservoir, puis elle s’immobilisa contre le tronc d’un pin, sous les fourrés de la forêt.

Le feu jaillit sous la forme d’une boule incandescente tandis que Riley Biers perdait connaissance, encore accroché à son siège, le visage ensanglanté. Et pendant un instant, on cru entendre dans le silence de la nuit, les hurlements stridents de créatures sortant tout droit de cauchemars.

**Author's Note:**

> Je précise que je tire cette fanfiction d'après le livre "Signe" de Maxime Chattam et qu'aucun personnages, ni lieux ne m'appartiens.


End file.
